Cymbeline
Cymbeline is a planet in the Bard System and is regarded as the home world of the Mutant species. Etymology Etymology of the name. Geography Description of the planet's geography, biospheres, habitable zones, indigenous species. Nations Description of the mutant civilization/hierarchy/religion. History The “Eberon Reactor” was one of the main power sources used by the Machines to support human life on inhospitable planets. This reactor emits a type of radiation that is usually fatal to humans, but as all humans had nano-machines inside them working to repair the damage so the radiation didn’t matter. At least until the Machines abandoned humanity. The domed cities of Cymbeline turned in radioactive death traps. Billions dead in the first few months. The survivors were a changed people, a different people, no longer truly human. They developed psychic powers in tandem with their newly twisted forms. The more grotesque the appearance, the more powerful the Mutant. A new society emerged, ruled by the Mutant elite, whose powers held dominion over the lesser Mutants. For more than 100 years, the Mutants were pleased to remain in the relative safety of the domed cities. Then the reactors began to fail. The Mutants were briefly involved with the Pre-Elysian’s Crystellium War, as the reactors required Crystellium in order to function. They soon discovered that they were ill equipped to fight a war in space, as they lacked any space faring vessels (Cymbeline did and does have a space elevator, which allowed them to get into space, they just couldn’t do much once they got up there). In the shade of their darkest days, half the cities destroyed from exploding Eberon Reactors, and the other half on the verge of meltdown, there came an emissary from an alien people. It gave no name, nor origin. It only offered help in exchange for control over the dead cities. Desperate and not caring about a few dozen destroyed unlivable domes, the Mutants agreed. As the final deal was struck, one final provision was added. The doors to the reactor rooms must be sealed and never opened again. This was a harder blow, the reactors had become places of worship for the Mutants to the god named Eberon. In exchange, the aliens offered them a new god, the Nameless. It is unclear as to why the Mutant leaders so readily agreed to accept the Nameless. The story Mutants tell is a simple one… “The leaders gathered. The nameless emissary of the the nameless people let down his hood, and there was the face of nothing, and beyond it was the face of the Nameless, unknowing, untruth, and unchoice. The decision was already made.” This passage became part of the Nameless religion and it is difficult to separate the truth from the religion, if there is any truth in it at all. The result however was clear, the Nameless became the official god of the Mutants and all other faiths were deemed heretical. And so it continues on unto this day. Even with the universe on the cusp of something monumental, the Mutants choose to ignore what is going on around them. They have their cities, they have their god, they have their powers. The universe can rot.